despues de la despedida
by Ancat Parkinson
Summary: comienza despues de una huida, comiensa su relato y depues su futuro.Es un dransy y bueno espero y les guste


Ok he de aclarar que los personajes principales no son mios y gracias a Rowling por haberlos creado los demas si son de mi invencion o bueno algunos les dejo el primer cap

* * *

**Cap 1**

Subió a su habitación, las heridas que habían cubierto sus amigos volvieron a abrirse, escuchaba como todos hablan de su aspecto de como había llegado a la sala y como guardaba la noticia del Prof. Flitwick les había dicho, no aguanto mas y dejo caer una lagrima la única que pudo sacar después de mucho tiempo, se recostó en su cama y al oír que la puerta de su habitación se abría comenzó con el relato de lo que fue su vida a lado de la persona que mas amaba…

Todo comenzó en la casa de los Parkinson, donde una gran fiesta se organizaba…

-Sivela hija alístate por favor no tardaran en llegar los invitados y ayuda a Pansy a arreglarse sabes que es importante que ella este aquí

-Si madre no tardare-la chica salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermana pequeña; Pansy era una niña de 5 años con el pelo corto y de color negro, de tez blanca y muy linda a pesar de su edad, Sivela era su hermana mayor con el mismo tono de cabello hermosa, si, pero no le ganaba a su hermana pequeña, la ayudo a alistarse para la fiesta dejándola como una princesa.

-Sivelinex, ayúdame con esto papa me pido ponérmela pero no tengo ni idea de como se hace-un niño con ojos color miel iguales a los de las chicas entro en el cuarto de la menor con una corbata hecha bolas en el cuello y enredándola aun mas al retorcerla.

-Jajaj haber Luis ven acá -la chica tomo a corbata y la nudo al cuello de su hermano aflojándola un poco la ver que ponía cara de falta de aire

-Jajaja parece que te van a horcar hermanito-comento Pansy al ver la cara de su hermano, parecía que lo estaban apretando muy fuerte con las manos

-Jaja muy Graciosa Panyparkin pero esta fiesta es para ti y tienes que portarte bien y no dar lata sino los regalos no te los darán y ya vez que papa si que los esconde.

-Enserio esta fiesta es para mi??_pregunto la pequeña viendo con gran alegría a sus hermanos de 17 y 10 años

-Jaja si hermana es para ti mis papas la organizaron para...-la vos de Sivela tomo silencio cuando vio a su padre en la puerta

-Pansy hija ven conmigo llegaron los invitados-tomo la mano de su padre y bajaron al recibidor donde un señor muy alto con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta (como lo traía Pansy ) y una señora con el mismo color de cabello estaban en el vestíbulo sonriéndole a la niña

-Así que esta es la pequeña Pansy-dijo la señora agachándose y quedando a la altura de la niña-no temas querida no te haré daño solo quiero conocerte-Sonrío la señora a la pequeña y dándole la mano para que saliera, Pansy salido de atrás de su padre para dejarse ver pero nunca tomo la mano de la rubia

-Es muy hermosa Carlos, se ve que Allison y tu no perdían el tiempo, al hacer hijos hermosos; estoy seguro que a Draco le encantara congeniar con ella

-Y bien donde esta el pequeño Malfoy?-pregunto Allison un poco preocupada; Narcisa salio del vestíbulo y entro de nuevo con un niño un poco mas alto que Pansy, el cabello del mismo color que su mamá y su papá, pero con los ojos del color de su padre

-Les presento a Draco Lucius Malfoy- el niño hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludo a los Parkinson como había quedado con su padre; pero cuando llego el turno de la pequeña niña paso lo inesperado al cruzar sus miradas sitiaron unas cosquillas en el estomago, los 2 pensaron que era normal ya que eran niños y era divertido conocer a amiguitos nuevos

-Bien y ahora que se conocen vallan afuera a jugar un rato en lo que sirven la comida-ordeno el papa de Pansy y los chicos salieron al jardín donde la fuente principal lo decoraba de una manera muy elegante

-Como te llamas?-pregunto el rubio la niña que no hacia mas que jugar con el agua de una fuentecilla

-Pansy y tu ?

-Draco

-Jajajaja tu nombre parece como si dijeran dragón

-Mmm pues el tuyo es igual o mas extraño que el mío

- Ja, no, lo dudo el mío es único y original

-quieres decir que el mío no lo es?

-SIP pero ...

-hooooooooola-una niña rubia de ojos cafés había llegado a interrumpir la carta de presentación de los niños

-Hola Daphne, vinieron a mi fiesta que sorpresa

-Jajaja aih prima vine a presumirte mi muñeca nueva

-A si pues no esta mas bonita que las que me van a dar a mi hoooy-contesto la niña cruzando los brazos

-Pues no creo porque todos los que han llegado no traían regalos

-Así pues ya veras que si-Pansy entro a la sala y empezó a buscar los regalos, su prima dejo la muñeca en el jardín y la siguió, el chico por no quedarse solo hizo lo mismo

-vez no te quieren, no han traído nada-Contesto Daphne con las manos en a cintura

-Si me quieren, además la muñeca que tu tienes yo ya la tengo

-Así!! Muéstramela-subieron a la habitación de la niña que subió a su cama le enseño una muñeca obviamente en mejor estado que la de la rubia

-Eso no importa la mía esta mas bonita

-Pues vamos a compararlas y Draco será el juez-salieron de la habitación de Pansy y llegaron al jardín a las carreras. El niño opino que las dos muñecas eran exactamente iguales y que ninguna era mejor que la otra ya que la verdad no sabia nada de eso

Esto causo le enojo de Daphne eh hizo que la muñeca de Pansy saliera volando y cayera en la fuente mojando el hermoso vestido de terciopelo de la muñeca, Pansy miro con odio a su prima y tomo su muñeca, fue adonde estaban los rosales y la lleno de lodo, riendo se la entrego a Daphne la cual salio disparada con su madre llorando por su muñeca

-Waw eres mala-comento el niño viendo la cara de felicidad de Pansy

-Jaja si lo se así que si te portas mal conmigo también te manchare de lodo

-Mmm creo que seremos buenos amigos, eres traviesa igual que yo-Draco sonrío con Pansy al ver pasar a Daphne con su mama llorando desastrosamente,; esa fue la primera vez que se vieron que platicaron como niños de tan solo 5 años, que no imaginaban que de esa amistad saldría un amor tan fuerte que los llevaría a cometer los peores errores de su viva...o mejor dicho tomar la decidió mas cruel de su vida

* * *

N.A: ok espero que les guste es mi primer cap de tantos prometo hacerlo largo

ZZPany=ZAzu!!!


End file.
